Herbalism
Herbalism allows you to find and harvest herbs from particular resource nodes scattered around the world using . It is a primary profession. While a very small number of herbs are sometimes used for other trade skills, the vast majority are used for Alchemy and Inscription. Starting with the Burning Crusade expansion, mobs will appear in-game that can be harvested. See harvestable mobs for a list. Herbalism pointers: : in range of gatherable herb out of range of gatherable herb For other articles related to Herbalism, see the Herbalism category. Herbalism in Legion Legion-level players may learn herbalism and raise it to cap all within the zones of the Broken Isles. Though the "partial herbs gathered", introduced with Warlords of Draenor, remains in effect for lower levels, players in Legion zones will always gather full herbs, regardless of herbalism level. Learning herbalism in the Isles is as easy as picking an herb. In addition, the new herbs have three ranks and perks associated with them. Ranks 1 and 2 are similar across all herbs, allowing herablists to gather the particular herb more effectively (Rank 1) and find rare materials when gathering (Rank 2): *Aethril: Azsuna **Rank 3 - Gathering herbs in the Broken Isles may cause additional herbs to appear. **Needed by Rogues for *Dreamleaf: Val'sharah **Rank 3 - Gather even more materials from each dreamleaf plant. **Corrupted dreamleaf summons a Nightmare mob *Felwort: **Rank 3 - Gather seeds from all Broken Isles herbs. **Needed by Alchemists for *Fjarnskaggl: Stormheim **Rank 3 - Mount quickly after gathering any herb in the Broken Isles. *Foxflower: Highmountain **Rank 3 - Gather even more materials from each foxflower plant. **Needed by Blacksmiths for *Starlight Rose: Suramar **Can fail, giving Starlight Rosedust **Rank 3 - Attempting to gather a starlight rose will always succeed. Partial herbs new in Warlords of Draenor Starting with the Warlords of Draenor expansion, nearly all basic herbs can be gathered with Herbalism skill of 1, but the full herb will only drop if the character has the appropriate minimum skill to gather the herb. If the skill is below the minimum, a partial herb will drop that requires 10 to create the full herb. Partial herbs will have suffixes like "Blade", "Bramble", "Cap", "Leaf", "Stem", etc. added to the names of the full herb to distinguish them as partial herbs. also has a similar mechanism when trying to gather ore with a minimum required skill above current skill points. Proficiencies Herbalism proficiency refers to a character’s training in Herbalism. The table below summarizes what level, skill, and expansion are required to advance to each proficiency. Uses As herbalism is a gathering profession like Skinning and Mining, it can potentially be useful to any class who intends to use it as a source of income by selling the herbs they gather. However, it is of particular interest to any alchemist, since herbalism gives you a good supply of ingredients for your potions. Scribes with the inscription skill will also use most type of herbs as ingredients for pigments, which are used to make glyphs. * Rogues will find useful in making . * Certain Tailoring and Leatherworking patterns require relatively small amounts of herbs, mostly Wildvine. * Enchanters use for and for . *While of little importance, the sword required the player to have a skill of 100 or more in Herbalism in order to be equipped. The source for the blade has since been removed. Tools Required Tools Unlike skinning and mining, no special tools are required to gather herbs. Prior to the Cataclysm, a Blood Scythe was required to gather bloodvine, but the herb has since been removed. Find Herbs Find Herbs is a skill gained when learning Apprentice Herbalism. While active it highlights unharvested herb resources in the immediate area on the mini-map. These herbs are highlighted whether the player is at a level to harvest them or not. In addition a number of other resources (those that may be considered plants) will also be highlighted. A bonus to choosing herbalism is that Find Herbs will also highlight the herbs for herb-related quests, then when the quest is complete and the herbs cannot be picked any longer, automatically stop highlighting them. Bags An Herb Bag is a special type of bag that goes into one of your four bag slots (or a bank bag slot). It can carry only herbs, as well as a handful of other related items. It is usually much larger than the average inventory bag that you would normally have at that level. * - herbalism supply vendors * - made with tailoring (Cenarion Circle rep) * - Alliance only; purchased from in Stormwind City * - made with tailoring (Cenarion Circle rep) * - made with tailoring (Sporeggar rep) * - made with tailoring (Kalu'ak rep) * - made with tailoring Skill Bonuses * Tauren gain a bonus to their herbalism skill from the Racial trait. However, this does not allow a Tauren to harvest herbs without training the herbalism skill. * +5 bonus * +10 bonus * +2 bonus * +5 bonus * +5 bonus to all gathering professions, including herbalism. * increases gathering speed Training Mousing over and inspecting the tooltip for any herb in the game world will allow you to determine whether or not you can harvest it. The "Requires Herbalism" text will be color coded as follows: * Orange: 100% chance of increasing skill level. (in past possible "Failed attempt") * Yellow: 75% chance of increasing skill level. * Green: <50% chance of increasing skill level. * Gray: Never increases skill level. Players need to return to herbalism trainers whenever they reach their current herbalism skill cap in order to progress further. Quests * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Aethril * * * * ;Dreamleaf * * ;Felwort * * * ;Fjarnskaggl * * ;Foxflower * * * * ;Starlight Rosedust * * * Harvestable herbs See: herb for a complete listing of herbs you can gather, as well as their skill requirements. Herbalism in Pandaria With World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria changes were made to the herbalism profession. Skill level 526-600, Zen Master, can be learned at the Herbalism trainer. In order to learn this you need to have a skill of 500 and be level 80. Herbalism in Outland With World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, several changes were made to the herbalism profession in the expansion zone: Outland. Herbalism is the primary gathering trade skill employed by Alchemy to make potions, elixirs, and flasks. Skill level 301-375, Master, can be learned at the Herbalism trainer, Rorelien, who can be found in the ground floor room of the tower in Honor Hold, or, for the Horde, Ruak Stronghorn, found in the north-west tower in Thrallmar, on the bottom floor underneath the stairs. You need to have a skill of 275 or higher to learn this. There is no apparent level requirement. With the expansion pack, the following changes have occurred to make herbalism a much more rewarding gathering skill: * Outland offers a wide array of monsters that can be skinned for herbs after the target has been killed and all loot has been taken. Several types of herbs as well as Vendor Trash can be "herb-skinned" off a kill. Several areas in Zangarmarsh offer monsters that can be "herb-skinned" for herbs such as Ancient Lichen, Terocone, and Felweed. In addition to herbs that can be farmed off of these creatures, motes can also be found. Motes are an integral part of crafting professions in the expansion. Note that "herb-skinning" monsters requires herbalism skill equal to five times the monster's level, like skinning does, but will not cause a player to gain skill. * Outland also offers herbalist a slight opportunity to find items of significant value when gathering a herb. Green quality items have been discovered, but this seldom occurs. * One time use items can be picked up when collecting a herb. These items can also be picked up off of skinning a monster in Outland. These items may be eaten to receive a stat bonus for a short period of time. Herbs can yield an item that will absorb damage for a period of time. * Merely collecting certain types of herbs in Outland may yield a particular stat bonus for a short period of time. For example, Dreaming Glory gives a buff that regenerates a small amount of health over time. Notes * can only be found in Eversong Woods. * is occasionally found in and patches. There is no Swiftthistle-only plant. * , in the same manner as Swiftthistle, is found in patches. Wildvine also drops from many Trolls. * (also ) is extremely rare and hard to find as it spawns randomly and infrequently in various high-level classic zones. * gives a regeneration buff (30 HP5) for 15 min after gathering. * gives a fire damage buff when used, but has no Alchemy use. * is occasionally found with the Outland herb and gives a damage absorption buff (absorbs 750 to 1250 damage) lasting 15 sec when used. It has no Alchemy use. * is occasionally found in Outland herbs including: , , , , , , , and . * is occasionally found in Northrend herbs including: , , , , , , and . * If the tooltip text is grey when hovering over an herb blip on the minimap, the node is underground. Roleplaying Resource A Medicinal Guide to Azerothian and Outland Herbs lists harvestable herbs and their real-world medicinal equivalents or approximations. A resource for role-players who want to use herbs for more than just alchemy. Now you too can be an Apothecary (a doctor-like profession that specializes in herbs). Patch changes * * External links : For a complete list of leveling guides by profession please visit Tradeskill leveling guides ;Info }}|desc= }} }}|desc= }} ;Guides ; News ;Old es:Herboristería fr:Herboriste Category:Herbalism Category:RPG professions Category:WoW professions Category:WoW primary professions